The Crystal Ring
by song of the soul
Summary: CHAPTER ELEVEN!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!! my muse is returning...but ONLY IF YOU REVIEW!!!!!!
1. The Finding of the Crystal

Lyra wandered aimlessly along the Jordan streets. She desperately wanted to be with Will, but she knew that right now that couldn't be helped. Pantalaimon trotted along beside her, sharing her pain. Lyra wondered where she should go.  
  
"Should we go back to Jordan College, Pan?" she asked.  
  
"Definitely not. Either everyone would be prying or would ignore us, both of which I know you can't stand." Pan responded.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right. Oh, if only the alethiometer were working! Why oh why did it have to be powered by my naivety?"  
  
"Why don't we take it to –" Pantalaimon went silent. Mary was in Will's world. What were they going to do?  
  
Will buried his face in his hands. It was all so painful, to be without Lyra. She had been his world, his one saving grace. He was just confused. He wished they hadn't closed the holes. He knew they had to, but….  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Mary Malone sat on the bench next to him. "Even though I already know what you're thinking." She smiled down at him gently, like his mom used to.  
  
"I miss her so much! I don't know what to do," he sobbed into her hug.  
  
"I know, I know. Shh, shh…. It's okay," she whispered. "Don't let your mother see you like this, though. She may have some problems, but I don't doubt she still has her motherly instinct alive and well."  
  
" I know," he said, wiping tears from his eyes. "Do you know what happened between us? Everything?"  
  
"I have a good idea," she said, smiling, and Will could not resist smiling back. He remembered vividly the look in Lyra's eyes as she fed him that little red fruit – and tears came back to his eyes. He stood up, though, dry-eyed, and accompanied Mary down the street to his house.  
  
Serafina Pekkala looked closely at the glittering thing in her hand. It looked like it might have come from Mary's spyglass, and except it was clear. She pocketed and flew home to begin casting it in gold. It confused her. She'd lived her for a very long time and had never seen anything like the crystal drop that now lay in her pocket. What did it mean? 


	2. Memories and Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, only the plot of this specific story.  
  
This is my first fan fic, so please r&r!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lyra woke up to a bright sun glittering through the leaves. She had slept in the Botanic Garden the previous night. She'd had nowhere else to go. Pantalaimon was in his favorite position around her neck. She gently nudged him awake.  
  
"Come on, Pan, wake up. It's Midsummer's Day," she said, reveling in the fact that she and Will would be together, in a sense, anyways. She knew Pan, as well, was looking forward to being somewhat with Kirjava, too. She went to go get breakfast and clean herself up, although she knew Will could not see her.  
  
The Master of Jordan College paced his study. He was perplexed over the death of Lord Asriel and his, um, sort-of Lady. But he was most worried about their daughter, Lyra Belaqua, or Lyra Silvertongue as she was now referred to. He had heard she was back in this world, and Jordan, but they were rumors. Nothing had been confirmed. He stroked his cat daemon in thought. He would soon know of her whereabouts, though.  
  
  
  
Lyra's golden-tawny hair fell about her shoulders as she brushed through it with a "borrowed" brush from Dame Hannah. She had left St. Sophia's. She had stayed long enough to improve her language and steal some alethiometer books but that was all. Rumors circled her disappearance, though she was not well-hidden, nor was she widely known. She had spent her time at noon on the bench in the Botanic Garden; she did not stay long though because while she knew Will was there, it hurt too much to have him there but not really there. She was now preparing to return to Jordan College, and ask the Master to give her sanctuary as he had in the old days.  
  
"Are you sure we should do this, Lyra?" Pan asked.  
  
"We don't have much choice, do we?" she replied, sighing.  
  
"Isn't there any way we could contact Serafina Pekkala?" he said.  
  
"I couldn't know until I can figure out the alethiometer again," she said, her eyes misting over. She missed all of them so much. Will, Kirjava, Mary, Serafina, Iorek, all of them.  
  
"What happened, Pan? How did our lives get so messed up? I wish – " Pan cut her off.  
  
"No, you don't. We both know perfectly well you would rather die than have gone your whole life without meeting Will and everyone else." This was true. Lyra could hardly remember what had happened before the day three years ago when Lyra first hid in a closet in the parlor of Jordan College and saved Lord Asriel's life. For the time being anyways.  
  
"Come on, we have to go if we're to catch the Master before dinner," Lyra said.  
  
She was wearing a pale blue dress and had changed her mind about something. She was determined to get an answer.  
  
The Master looked down at Lyra with disbelieving eyes. She had just told him the story of her last three years, leaving out nothing except the part about her and Will on the hill in the world of the mulefa.  
  
"Master, I need to know – can you help me get to Will?"  
  
A/N: I know, I know, a cliff hanger! Promise not to do it too much. I hope you like it. Reviews are always appreciated. Chapter 3 should be up soon!!!! 


	3. Back to an Old Home

The Master if Jordan College shook his head. He wanted to help Lyra, he really did.  
  
"I honestly don't know of anything that would help you travel between the worlds. But I have an idea. If you would lend me your alethiometer, I might just be able to contact Serafina Pekkala."  
  
"But how would she help us?" Lyra inquired.  
  
"Serafina has been able to travel through worlds for years. You may recall how strange she felt when she flew through a hole up north – the feeling between the two, as well as your consciousness of it, is quite different," he replied.  
  
"So she could teach me how to go to different worlds?" Lyra said, her eyes growing wide with excitement.  
  
"That, I am not sure of," he said, "we will just have to wait and see. But for now, you and Pantalaimon should come and stay in your old room. You will not have a nurse, as you did before, because it would be best for your whereabouts to not be known. Besides, I am sure that by now you are capable of taking care of yourself," he said, though eyeing her state of disorder with mock severity.  
  
"Why do we need to stay hidden?" Pan asked him.  
  
"Just trust me. When you are in town, do not be recognized at all costs. They will bother you, and try to find out information. All they know is that you were somehow connected with Lord Asriel. Let us keep it way." With that, he swept out the door and left Lyra with her own thoughts.  
  
"We should get to our room," Pan said. "Do you remember all your secret ways around the college?"  
  
"How could I forget?" Lyra said, snapping out of her reverie. She snuck out of the kitchen to the courtyard. There she spotted her familiar old window. But then she saw Cousins, the butler, loitering around.  
  
' Huh, and he used to tell me not loiter,' she thought, silently tutting at the old man. She climbed her way up a vine gate to the roof. She crept silently along until she came to the trapdoor over the library. She climbed inside and crawled along until she could drop directly on her bed. She washed her face and climbed into bed.  
  
"Psst, Lyra!" The Master appeared in her doorway. "I am keeping the door locked. You should be fine, as I know quite well that you have your own way around." He smiled as he shut the door. Lyra closed her eyes and she and Pan fell into a deep, well-deserved sleep.  
  
"I have seen this type of crystal before," Ruta Skadi said, "Though where, I cannot remember." She was sitting in Serafina's camp, looking closely at the tiny crystal drop that lay in her hand. "May I take it to a witch in my camp?"  
  
"Actually, I would prefer you didn't," she said, "but you may bring her here. I would just rather I keep it in my possession."  
  
"Do you think it could part of Eve's journey?" Ruta inquired.  
  
"I thought she was done with her quest?" Serafina questioned.  
  
"Ah, so did I, but then I remembered she still has yet another task."  
  
"Did Asriel tell you this?" Ruta flinched slightly at the sound of the name.  
  
"Yes, he did. He told me that Eve and the boy are to eventually build the Republic of Heaven. Though I doubt they will be the leaders of it, I am sure they will be highly respected there." Ruta said. "But what I don't know is how this crystal could help them do that."  
  
"Perhaps – no, I should think more before I jump to conclusions. We shall speak more tomorrow, Ruta Skadi," Serafina said, dismissing the other witch. Serafina sat back against a log and thought. She didn't know, however, that just a few hours from now, she would be starting her research of the odd crystal tear.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked Chapter 3! Please R&R as always. Chapter 4 will discuss more about Will, Mary, and the crystal drop. Stay tuned! 


	4. Two Discoveries

"Good morning, Master," a voice said calmly. The Master whirled around. There stood Lyra, right hand outstretched with her alethiometer in palm, and her books tucked under her left arm.  
  
"Please don't do that, Lyra," said the Master, breathing heavily. "One day you're going to be the death of me, scaring me like that. Lyra smiled weakly.  
  
"Thank you child," he said, taking the alethiometer and books. Lyra sat down and looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Are you going to sit there and watch me? And why haven't you said a word?"  
  
"Yes, and I en't got all day," she said teasingly, " and when I did this before Pan settled, I needed quiet so I could go into a sort-of trance. I miss being able to do it like I used to, but I'm learning again.  
  
"I see," the Master said. "Well, let us continue. Let's see, what do we want to ask?"  
  
"We want to ask if Serafina can help me go to another world!" Lyra said hurriedly.  
  
"Slow down, child, we'll get there." He turned the knobs to two globes, to the symbol for magic, and the symbol for witches. At first, nothing happened. Then the knobs began to turn slowly, then faster and faster until finally it stopped. The Master then opened the books and began translating the message the alethiometer had given them. It was very long, monotonous work. Lyra felt like she'd been sitting there for hours when the Master finally said, "We've got an answer!"  
  
"What is it? Oh, please, Master, tell me!" Lyra exclaimed.  
  
"Well, the needles landed on the flower, the witch, the symbol for magic, and the symbol for communication. It seems you may have a flower which can contact Serafina Pekkala?" the Master answered.  
  
"Of course!" Lyra exclaimed, and dashed out the door. Within minutes, she returned with a slightly damaged yellow flower.  
  
"Why didn't I think of it before? When Lee Scoresby died she took the flower from him and gave it to me! We can contact her, Master, we really can!" She said this all very fast.  
  
"Calm down, Lyra! Must you be so conspicuous? Sound carries well here. I hope you took precautions on your way to retrieve that?"  
  
"Yes, Master." She had regained her breath and calmed down, though the Master could tell she was very excited. She sat down and began calling her dear friend Serafina Pekkala, the witch.  
  
Will went to Mary's office that very same day. Mary was supposed to see if she could help him with his loss for Lyra. Unfortunately, she wasn't having any luck.  
  
"I'm sorry, Will, but this trash computer is worthless without my old files," Mary said slowly, gauging Will's reaction.  
  
"It's okay, Mary," he said. "Let's just go take a walk." They walked down the street. They saw a kitten playing in some trash. Will ran up ahead.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Mary, hurry, quick!" Will exclaimed as he approached the kitten.  
  
"What's wrong, Will? Is it hurt?" Mary worried.  
  
"No, look!" said Will. There, in Will's arms, lay Moxie, his old cat. And in her mouth, was –  
  
"My disk! My Shadows disk! This is what I saved the Shadows program on!"  
  
That's #4! Hope you like. R&R! I know I promised more about the crystal but I had to cover some details. Sorry bout the sort of cliffhanger. Thanks for the reviews, especially: Abhorsen Horosha, Webb Writer, and Wolf on Air. Thanks guys and continue reviewing! 


	5. Arrival of a Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own HDM or its characters, just this plot….blah, blah, blah….  
  
Serafina Pekkala sat worried in her camp. Ruta Skadi had been gone for almost a week now retrieving the witch who would help.  
  
"Calm down, Serafina," said Kaisa, her daemon. "She'll be fine. She is a witch, remember?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I know."  
  
"Wait a minute. Stop pacing," her daemon said. Serafina stopped and listened intently. Somewhere, deep within her being, she felt a calling. It had been so long since she'd felt it, she almost forgot what it was. But then she instantly remembered.  
  
"Lyra! My dear child!" For indeed, Serafina loved the girl like her own child. "Come on, Kaisa, let's go. But first, you need to go tell someone I'm leaving. Tell them that it's urgent business and no more. I will be back when I come back." And without another word, she flew into the darkening light, leaving Kaisa to his task.  
  
She flew all through the night, constantly watching for that tiny detection of where she could go through. She did it like the angels did, coming through where two worlds are exactly the same. All worlds have it, and you rarely have the problem of coming out 50-some-odd feet above your destination. Although she and Lyra had very similar worlds, they were two different ones. Aha! She'd found it. A grassy knoll, in Lyra's world, not far from St. Sophia's. Once in the child's world, Serafina could locate Lyra's exact position.  
  
She slid easily through the clear pocket of air, and being caught off guard, landed with a slight bump on the knoll. She could now walk, if flying were not necessary, as witches were fairly common here. But she chose to stop for moment and listen again to that call, which had now risen up and enveloped her thinking. She could tell it was coming from Jordan College. She approached the building slowly, hovering over it, hoping to find the exact room Lyra was in. Of course – the Master's study. She flew the window and landed gracefully to the sound of a delighted Lyra.  
  
"Oh, Serafina Pekkala, you're here!" Lyra yelled, and flung herself about the woman who was so dear to her.  
  
Will sat patiently in Mary's office. It had been a few days since they found the disk, and Mary was almost through setting up the equipment. They'd had to do it carefully, though, for the last time Mary did this the government came close to shutting her studies down. Finally Mary sat in a new chair and applied the gel pads to his temples. They were ready.  
  
Um, hello? Shadows? Are you there?  
  
YES. WE ARE HERE. WHO ARE YOU?  
  
1 I'm Will and –  
  
AH YES. THE KNIFE BEARER. WHERE IS THE GIRL, LYRA?  
  
2 She is not here. I miss her terribly. Can you help me get to her?  
  
WE CAN ONLY TELL YOU ONE THING – THE WITCH AND HER CRYSTAL WILL FIND THE WAY.  
  
2.1 But what do you mean? I don't understand, I –  
  
THE WITCH AND HER CRYSTAL WILL FIND THE WAY.  
  
2.2 Don't you understand? I don't get it! What witch, what crystal? Please –  
  
THE WITCH AND HER CRYSTAL WILL FIND THE WAY.  
  
  
  
And the screen went blank.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ha ha! Another cliffhanger. Know you hate it, but it keeps you reading! Hope you liked and please R&R! 


	6. A Power of the Crystal and a New Friend

A/N: # 6! Well this chapter introduces a new character. Also, Will and Mary are about to find out what the Shadows meant. So, no more dramatic irony. (HA! I knew that, Mrs. King!!)  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone KNOWS I don't own HDM, just this plot and Serena Kiana and her daemon. Does anybody really care whether or not we write this stupid thing?  
  
"Oh, lovely, we come all this way for Serafina to go on a business trip?" Serena Kiana said jokingly. She was the witch whom Ruta Skadi had asked to help with the crystal. But of course, with Serafina, was the crystal. "Well, what do you say we go find her for ourselves?"  
  
"NO!" said Kaisa. "I mean, um, no. Serafina said you were only to know that it was urgent business that she had to attend to immediately."  
  
"But is it about the crystal?" she urged him. Kaisa was silent. He couldn't let Serena know about Lyra, they had enough witches involved with Eve already. Ruta Skadi couldn't because she'd come rushing to Serafina's side, still trying to stay in the game.  
  
"It is, isn't it? Come on, Kaisa, you must know something, being Serafina's highly respected daemon and all." Ruta tried to win him over with flattery.  
  
"Well…….she went….." Kaisa said, about to spill.  
  
"Yes?" The witches asked in unison.  
  
"Wait a minute! No, no, I won't let you do that to me! I may be respected, but I will not be wavered by flattery! You are not to go find her. Good day, you two!" He flew off, looking very disgruntled.  
  
The two witches twittered with laughter until they grew into full- out, deep-down laughs.  
  
"Highly respected daemon? That was good, I have to admit. He looked very high and mighty indeed when he flew off, didn't he?" Serena giggled.  
  
"Yes he did," Ruta Skadi said, and the two burst out laughing again. Their daemons walked in, looked rather condescendingly upon them.  
  
"We leave you two alone for five minutes, and we come back to the pair of you giggling like schoolchildren!" They left again, tutting at their humans' behavior. The witches rolled their eyes at how odd daemons can be sometimes.  
  
A/N: Just had to add some humor. Continue reading!  
  
"Child! Yes, I'm here," Serafina pulled away from the hug, looking rather ruffled. "Ahem. Now, why did you need me? It's been so long!"  
  
"We need your help, Serafina. Me and Pan miss Will and Kirjava something terrible, and we don't know how to get to their world. The alethiometer said you could help!" Lyra said, her eyes pleading with the witch.  
  
"Well, did you ask it how I could help you? I certainly don't know!" Serafina answered. They sat down to let the Master ask the alethiometer. The answer came quickly this time: two globes, the symbol for magic, the symbol for wealth, and the sub symbol for jewels. As soon as he said this, Serafina knew instantly what it was, without the translation.  
  
"I may know how I can help. I have found a tiny crystal never seen before in my world. From these symbols, it is obvious that Lyra and Will can somehow use it to travel between the worlds."  
  
"How does it work?" Pan asked her.  
  
"To be honest with you, I don't know. But I have a feeling Mary Malone could help," Serafina said, smiling at Lyra.  
  
"Oh, Serafina, may I come with you? Will lives near her!" Lyra pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry, my child, but only witches and angels can travel the way I do." Serafina said, truly sorry for the young girl. But you may write to him, as he lives with Dr. Malone, and I shall be seeing him. I'm leaving in the morning." Serafina said.  
  
"Well!" the Master said. "This has been a long morning. Let us go eat dinner." He and Serafina left. But before Lyra went to eat, she grabbed a pen and paper to begin writing her letter to Will.  
  
A/N: There you go! Thanx again to all my reviewers. Next chapter will be mostly Lyra's letter to Will and Serafina going to meet with Mary. Who knows, maybe the crystal has more than the power to go into different worlds! You think? ………. 


	7. Don't Forget the Republic

Disclaimer: I'm not even going to bother with this! Everyone knows what it's going to say!  
  
A/N: Warning: this is kinda fluffy. No, all you W/L/together forever people, its not what you think. (yet, anyways!)  
  
Dear Will, (and Kirjava)  
  
Oh, it's been so long! We miss you so much. We wanted to come, really we did. We just en't got the powers to travel through worlds. But that's why Serafina's there, Will! She might be able to help! Her and Mary are going to research the crystal she found and see if they can found out how to use it to travel through worlds, like we used to! I miss you so much, Will. I want to be with you so bad my whole being knows it! At least I'm writing a letter, so you know I'm okay. . I know we'll see each other again, I can feel it.I know we will!  
  
Much love,  
  
Lyra _ _  
  
_ \_\ \_\ _  
  
\_\ / \ \_\  
  
\ ___/ Pantalaimon  
  
Will looked up from the letter with tears in his eyes. He wanted to find her again, to feel the taste of her lips on his once more. Not only that, but she was his dearest friend. He wanted to just be with her, laugh with her, cry with her, anything, just so they could be together. He sighed, folding it along its creases. He put it in his breast pocket, so that he would always have it close to his heart.  
  
"Are you okay, Will?" Serafina and Mary were looking up from their studies to see what he was doing.  
  
"I suppose I will be," he said, catching a tear before it spilled over from his glassy eyes.  
  
Mary was worried. She had to find a way to help him. Not only for Will, but for Lyra, too.  
  
"How is the research coming?" Will asked hopefully.  
  
"We're not finished yet. I'm sure we'll find something," Mary said, not wanting to discourage him.  
  
"Well, you know, I really must be going to back now," Serafina Pekkala said. She left the crystal in Mary's possession, said good-bye, and was off.  
  
She arrived back at Jordan College not long after. She went to see the Master before going to see Lyra.  
  
"Why can't we find anything, Master?" she said worriedly. She was almost starting to sound like Lyra.  
  
"I don't know," he said, equally worried, "but I do know she and the boy have to start building the Republic soon, even if they are apart."  
  
Lyra burst in. She asked how Will was, and Serafina told her he missed her very much, but other than that he was fine. Lyra sat down with a relieved sigh.  
  
"I wasn't doing it on purpose, but I overheard what you were saying. Serafina Pekkala, I think you should go see Lord Faa. Doesn't he know a lot about these sort of things?" Lyra said. Serafina said she didn't know, but flew off to find him anyway.  
  
As Lyra lay in bed that night, with Pantalaimon curled up beside her, she was worried. Would she ever see Will again ? And how would she build the Republic of Heaven? She was, after all, only thirteen! She was so worried that she finally collapsed asleep.  
  
A/N: Finally number seven! I know nothing really happened, and it was short, but more will happen soon! Anyway, sorry it took so long ( I HATE algebra), but it's here! I'm wondering how long I should wait to have them get back together – if I even do! * evil cackle * hmm….maybe I should torture you W/L/together forever people (tho am one of them, I know the real outcome ;-)) , maybe I shouldn't you never know, just wait and find out!! * evil cackle again * 


	8. The Gathering

Disclaimer: If I owned HDM I would have put Will and Lyra back together!!!!  
  
A/N: SO sorry it took so long. (I hate algebra, I hate algebra, I hate algebra…) But it's here!  
  
BIG chapter. BIG news!!!  
  
Lord Faa had not been easy to cope with. He had been drinking, and though still sane, had become unusually headstrong. He demanded to see Lyra, and when Serafina told him she was not there, he showed her the door. Serafina was confused. Lord Faa was not normally this odd. She was worried, but told the Master he had been too busy to see her, and was recommended to not return for awhile. She didn't know very much about the Republic, but reasoned that they should at least gather together what forces they could. So they called together the angels of the group of Balthamos and Baruch and their fellow groups. They also called the gyptians (who greeted Lyra almost too fondly) and the Gallivespians (most of whom had taken the place of the Chevalier Tialys and the Lady Salmakia in the Court and the Society, just for Lord Roke's simple curiosity). Then they called together the witch clans of Serafina, Ruta Skadi, and other witch queens, and the armoured bears of Iorek Byrnison. Though most of them would not come until they found a desired spot for the Republic, the gyptians were already there and Iorek and his bears came soon as well. Lyra was delighted to see him, and she wrapped the white bear in a big hug until he gently pried her hands off.  
  
"Oh, Iorek! I'm so happy to see you!" Lyra exclaimed in delight.  
  
"The pleasure is mutual, Lyra Silvertongue," he replied, giving Lyra what she assumed was a smile. The gyptians were startled by the accompaniment of the colossal bears. They stood in large groups, whispering in both fear and awe as the tawny-haired girl conversed with the bear king.  
  
"I fear, though, that you are not going about this properly," Iorek mused. "Maybe it doesn't have to be a physical building."  
  
"Well then, my dear Iorek, what should it be? I en't thought of nothing else!" Lyra said defensively.  
  
"Maybe you are right," Iorek said, as he trundled off to greet Serafina Pekkala. But Iorek's doubts proved fear in Lyra's heart. She, too, was worried about the situation – they needed to get to Will somehow. And she had an idea how.  
  
Some time later, late after the others had gone to bed (the bears had hidden in the gyptians' village), Lyra and Serafina sat up, discussing the day's events.  
  
"Serafina – " Lyra began.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I know you can travel between worlds, and – "  
  
"Ah, but my dear child, I am a witch. You are forgetting that." Serafina said.  
  
"But me and Will are witches too, Serafina! By ritual and honor!" Lyra pleaded. Serafina felt tears come to her eyes. She knew how much the pair meant to each other.  
  
"I shall try to teach you. I cannot guarantee anything, for I am not sure if it will work, but I will try." Serafina gave in. Lyra burst into tears.  
  
"Oh, Serafina! Thank you, thank you!" Lyra sobbed into the witch's shoulder, Pantalaimon blinking back tears of happiness as well.  
  
"Shh, there there now, it all right. I think it's time for bed. Do you want me to accompany you to your room?" Lyra nodded, and the three crept down the dark corridors of Jordan to their chambers.  
  
The next morning, the trio woke early.  
  
"Now. First of all, we need a place where the two worlds are exactly the same." Serafina said, looking at Lyra.  
  
"The Botanic Garden!" Pan cried. The three ran the few miles or so to the Garden. Lyra ran straight for the beloved bench on which she sat every Midsummer's Day at noon.  
  
"Now what you have to do is sort of center yourself and this place within your head. Choose a very simple thing that is in the same place, but different." Serafina directed.  
  
"Like this flower?" Lyra said. "It is a small rock in Will's world."  
  
"That's perfect. Now, do you know exactly what this rock looks like? It has to be precise, or it could go dreadfully wrong."  
  
"Yes," Lyra said promptly.  
  
"Okay. Now quickly switch your mind's eye from this flower to that rock. Quickly, now. Concentrate!" Serafina said sharply. Lyra's form began to blur. It flickered a few times, as if she almost had it, and then her form fully returned.  
  
"I almost did it, Serafina! I really almost did it!" Lyra cried joyfully. The girl and her daemon danced joyfully in a circle, singing happily.  
  
It had taken nearly a week for Lyra to get fully there. At first it was hard, holding her concentration this deeply for the amount of time the task required. It was nothing like her frame of mind for the alethiometer. But now she had mastered it, and could do it quickly and easily at will. But now the day had come. The day where she would change worlds and go see Will. She was so excited.  
  
"Will, get up!" Mary said. The boy barely opened his eyes.  
  
"Wh – Why?" he asked groggily.  
  
"It's a surprise," she said. Will slowly got up, rubbing sleep from his eyes as Mary laid out the outfit he had worn on his adventures with Lyra.  
  
"Mary, Midsummer's Day was two weeks ago," he said. "You know I only like to wear that on Midsummer's Day."  
  
"I know. Just please, Will, put it on." Will hesitated, then slowly began to change out of his pajamas and into the clothes that made him sad. He moped most of that morning.  
  
"Mary, why did you tell me to wear this?" Will asked, slightly annoyed. He knew she trying her best to make him cheerful, but this was going a little far.  
  
"Not too much longer, okay Will?" Mary said, looking worriedly at the clock, unnoticed by Will. Then the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it," Will said. He opened the door – and there, standing on his front porch, with the most beautiful smile on her face, was Lyra.  
  
A/N: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know that happened at little quickly, but I couldn't STAND it any longer! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! *sighs happily* now I can be comforted of the monstrosity that is the end of the Amber Spyglass. I may now die a happy girl. ( Please r&r!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Reunion

"There, standing in the doorway, with a beautiful smile on her face, was Lyra."  
  
- previous chapter  
  
Will could not believe his eyes. He thought he must be dreaming, until Lyra hugged him and gave him a passionate kiss, which he gladly returned.  
  
"Lyra? Is it really you?" Will asked, dumbfounded. "But – how?"  
  
"Serafina taught me how to go from world to world. And you can do it too Will – 'cause we're both witches!" Lyra said happily. She sat back and watched the daemons lick and nuzzle each other fondly.  
  
Will pulled her into another kiss.  
  
"My god, you're here," he said, as they broke the kiss. "I never thought I'd see you again."  
  
She giggled. "We're going to go for a walk," Lyra said. Mary and Serafina smiled and the not-so-children anymore walked off together.  
  
The pair walked around the city, talking and laughing freely. It wasn't until Lyra said something that Will remembered the situation at hand:  
  
"Will, we have to build the Republic of Heaven. But I don't know how. And I en't got any ideas, either."  
  
"I do, Lyra. I think that's what this crystal is about!"  
  
"You mean you think it can build a Republic? Is that possible?" Lyra asked.  
  
"Not necessarily the Republic, but…"  
  
"But what, Will?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet, but we'll figure it out."  
  
"You're sounding like Iorek."  
  
"He thinks the same thing?"  
  
"Yes, he does. He told me so. Will, I beginning to think you're right!"  
  
"Well isn't that a first," Will said, grinning. Lyra punched him playfully on the shoulder and they continued on.  
  
Iorek, Serafina, and Mary were in her lab. Mary was talking to the Shadows again.  
  
Hello, Shadows. It is Mary. We have the crystal. Only, we don't know what to do with it.  
  
Hello, Mary. Nice to see you got something done. Now about the crystal – you know how there are many worlds, right?  
  
Yes, there are thousands.  
  
Precisely. And that's the crystal is used for.  
  
Excuse me?  
  
We said, that's what the crystal is used for.  
  
Serafina looked at Mary questioningly.  
  
"It's used to build worlds?!?!?!?!?" she asked.  
  
A/N: I know, I know, it's superbly short, but I a little short on detail right now. Please read my two Zelda fics: Duty vs. Love, and Hyrule's chatroom.com. Thanks and please review! The more you review, the faster I write!! 


	10. The Truth

A/N: okay. You ALL know how horribly LONG it took me to put up chapter nine, right? Well, that exact same thing is going to happen if you DON'T REVIEW!!!!! Less reviews, less updates. More reviews, more story of Will, Lyra, and the crystal!!! Anyway, you more-plot-less-fluff people will be quite happy. The plot thickens, and the W/L stuff fades off a good deal, but it doesn't disappear. So, I, in turn, am making MOST people happy.  
  
Disclaimer: duh. I don't own HDM; I'd rather not be yelled at for making the end of TAS what it was by die-hard W/L fans…  
  
" Is that even possible?!?!?" Serafina exclaimed.  
  
"We didn't think destroying the Authority and traveling to other worlds was possible, either. So how is this any different?" Iorek commented.  
  
"Well, it's plenty different! I mean, come on, does this ring just shoot out a ray of light and create an entire universe?!? I think not!" Serafina argued her case.  
  
"That may be so, Serafina, but Iorek has a point. Lord Asriel, Lyra, and Will have done things no one ever thought even imaginable."  
  
"I suppose so," Serafina said, though her face still showed doubt. Mary continued talking to the Shadows.  
  
So…the ring is used for making new worlds??  
  
Not quite. See, the ring has power only enough to make one world. Luckily, this power has not been used. Once it has been used, though, it shall turn a bright blue, then fade to the hue of a normal crystal.  
  
1 So it can only be used for one world, and then…  
  
And then the person who holds the crystal decides what they will do with it. The new world is destined to be created by the Mother and Father of all Sin. Not only they are the ones who have to create it, but this world is not like any others. This world is going to be  
  
And the computer died. The screen went blank. Mary cursed in frustration at the computer. The electricity had died, so all the lights were. The trio stumbled all over one another. While they were talking, a storm had sprung up outside and caused a blackout over an area of about twenty square feet.  
  
"Mary! Serafina! Iorek! Where you guys? We can't see anything!" From the front of the house came Will and Lyra's calls.  
  
"We're back here!" Mary called. The pair came stumbled back to the room.  
  
" Did you two get wet?" Iorek said.  
  
"Soaked to the bone," Will said. The pair left to go change into dry clothes. Mary stumbled up the hallway to the den, and lit a fire in the fireplace. The two came in.  
  
"Hello, you two. Listen. We've found out the real truth about the crystal. It creates a brand new world. Only one: and that's all we know, besides that it's supposed to be special."  
  
"Hmm…"Lyra said, pondering this last comment. "I wonder what that's supposed to mean?"  
  
A/N: Hey! I UPDATED!!! Go me!! Well, yah, I know it was short, so sue me. I've still got three other stories in the process, be patient with me. Don't forget: No reviews, no updates!!!!! So get busy and review!!! Luv usakitten 


	11. Gallevespians, a Crystal, a Storm, and a...

1 Yay…it's chappie eleven…go me…do a happy dance…  
  
I'm sorry, but if I don't write a decently lengthed chapter soon I'm going to lose what little sanity I have left. Let's really hope my muse comes back from Hawaii soon. I NEED my MUSE!!! Anyway…let's get on with the story…  
  
Disclaimer: le sigh. (sorry, Kristin Elizabeth, I just HAD to borrow that) must we put up zis silly little zing? Honestly.  
  
"Well, let's think about this rationally." Will said. "Was there anything else the Shadows said?"  
  
"Will, if we're talking rationally, why are you here?" Kirjava commented jokingly. Will tossed her a glare as Mary responded.  
  
"Well, it did say it could only be used by the Mother and Father of all Sin. We know Lyra is the Mother, but who is the Father?"  
  
Pantalaimon rolled his eyes. "Can it be anymore obvious?" he asked.  
  
"What do you think, Pan?" Lyra said.  
  
"Well, it's obviously Will. I mean, think about it. He's the knife bearer, they've known each other for a long time, it all fits together.  
  
Will blushed for some reason at this comment, unnoticed.  
  
"The daemon is right," said a familiar voice from somewhere in the room. The seven creatures looked around for the source of the voice.  
  
"You've never seen me before, but you know who I am," the voice said, teasing the hunters as they looked confusedly around at one another. Lyra felt a tiny pair of feet land on her palm. She looked down at the smiling Gallivespian who looked up at her.  
  
"Lord Roke? Oh, it is you!" She said as he pulled out something. He pulled out her favorite little instrument: the lodestone resonator. It appeared very worn, but was apparently in fine working condition.  
  
"Where are the rest of your kind?" Serafina said a little too harshly. She had never been fond of their spying ways.  
  
He glared at her disapprovingly, moving his spurs into the firelight. Serafina gulped. She knew very well what those spurs could do.  
  
"My *people* are outside under shelter, waiting on my command," he said.  
  
"Will you bring them in? Lyra and Will should speak to them," Iorek said. Lord Roke nodded, and brought two tiny fingers to his lips to let out a clear, shrill whistle. The air was filled with a whirring noise like a fan, and suddenly dozens of the little spies came zipping out of fireplace to land gently on the hearth. Lord Roke nodded again, and the spies went silent, giving Will a chance to speak.  
  
"We want to say we are sorry for the passing of two fellow Gallivespians, the Lady Salmakia and Chevalier Tialys." They looked down. "But while Lyra and I were in their company, an angel named Xaphania gave us some information." Whispering began to spread among the little spies; they had some dislike toward some angels.  
  
"She was a good angel, on our side." Lyra said loudly, hushing them. "She told us that we had to build the Republic of Heaven." More whispering from the spies.  
  
"SILENCE!" Lord Roke commanded. His voice was unusually strong for one of his size, but the calm and respect it brought was apparent. "Please continue." He nodded toward Lyra.  
  
"And we think we have found what can make this Republic," she said. "Serafina, Mary?" The two ladies stood up. Serafina began, starting with the time she found the crystal. She and Mary wove the story like old pros, with inserts from Lyra or Will about the past. The Gallivespians sat captivated, taking in all of the fascinating tale.  
  
A/N: While it wasn't super long, my muse is getting closer! She will return VERY SOON!!!! But, ONLY if you review. Luv always, usakitten. 


End file.
